


Recuerdos borrosos

by orchriid



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Lance no es tan chulo como parece, M/M, Y eso a Keith le parece tierno, bonding moment, soft
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orchriid/pseuds/orchriid
Summary: Puede que Lance si que tenga una vaga idea sobre su bonding moment con Keith
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Recuerdos borrosos

—¿No te acuerdas? ¡Te sostuve entre mis brazos!

— Nope. Nada. No me acuerdo. No ha pasado  — negaba Lance continuamente con los brazos cruzados frente al pecho.

A su lado, Hunk y Pidge observaban la escena. Divertidos, reían a causa de la expresión que ofrecía Lance con los labios apretados y su postura estirada mientras sacudía la cabeza repetidas veces.

No hacía ni dos horas que Lance había salido de aquella cámara tan extraña que había en el castillo, donde había recuperado sus fuerzas tras el ataque a una de las naves de Zarkon, pero se sentía como nuevo, revitalizado por completo. No recuerda cosas, es cierto. Recuerda vagamente una explosión, morado, desmayarse, una mancha negra y otra roja, esta última más nítida. No de sangre. De una persona.

La noche no tarda en llegar a la fortaleza y poco a poco el comedor va quedando vacío. Shiro y Allura son los primeros en abandonar la sala, excusándose al tener que evaluar el plan de la siguiente misión. Coran los sigue minutos después al escuchar un grito con su nombre desde la sala principal del castillo.

Cuando Keith se marcha, Hunk, Pidge y Lance siguen conversando. Keith en particular no ha llegado a sentirse parte aún del equipo, ni de Voltron y en ocasiones como aquellas pensaba que nunca lo haría. Esos sentimientos son los que le hacen abandonar la sala mientras las carcajadas de Lance resuenan por los pasillos, riéndose de sus propios chistes. Keith se sentía tan abatido que ni se molestó en rodar los ojos mostrando desprecio hacia el comportamiento de su compañero.

_ "Somos un gran equipo" _

Al escucharlas, Keith había creído que aquellas palabras habían significado algo para el paladín del león azul. Al parecer, se había hecho una idea equivocada.

Podía echarle la culpa a aquella cápsula donde Lance había pasado el día anterior recuperándose o al ataque de aquel general Galra que le hizo perder la consciencia y por aquel motivo hablaba sin pensar.

Fuera como fuese aquello, estaba roconcomiendo a Keith por dentro. Ni siquiera tenía derecho a reprocharle nada, era una estupidez.

— Solo digo que si algo como eso hubiera pasado lo recordaría  — se excusó Lance aún en el comedor junto a sus compañeros de la academia. —  Más que nada porque hubiera hecho alguna broma. ¿Hice alguna broma? No. Entonces no era yo, era mi "herido por la contusión de una bomba" yo.

Hunk y Pidge no tardaron en abandonar el comedor, agotados. Lance les dijo que se adelantaran, que no tardaría en ir a la habitación.

El comedor era inquietantemente grande cuando no había nadie en él. A pesar de que las siete personas (más los ratones) que vivían allí no llenaban la mesa al completo, se sentía mejor cuando estaban juntos. Ahora, el silencio le perturbaba. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Casi de un salto se levantó de su silla y, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, abandonó aquella gran sala para adentrarse en unos también solitarios pasillos.

Al poco tiempo de llegar a la altura de las habitaciones chocó contra alguien.

— ¿Keith?  — preguntó un tanto aturdido al abrir los ojos tras la caída.

El chico no respondió, se limitó a mirarlo. Parecía que aquellos ojos azules iban a traspasarlo en cualquier momento.

— ¿Estás bien, tío?  — Lance se levantó por su cuenta.

Esta vez tampoco hubo respuesta por su parte. Lance frunció el ceño, desde aquella tarde Keith había estado muy raro.

Era habitual en él ser distante y expresar un número limitado de emociones, pero aquel comportamiento era preocupante.

Lance trató de rebobinar lo que había pasado a lo largo de aquel día: despertar del trance e ir al comedor. 

Y hablar de lo ocurrido en la misión.

— Estás mirándome demasiado —habló al fin Keith.

El chico no se había dado cuenta. Al estar pensando en sus cosas, no había apartado la vista de su compañero.

— Oye Keith.

— ¿Me dejas pasar?

Lance se da cuenta de que él aún lleva puesta la armadura de paladín, excepto por la parte de arriba, la cual solo lleva la tela tan ajustada que se encuentra bajo el metal. Sin percatarse, traga saliva.

Impaciente, Keith no espera a que Lance se aparte y se abre camino para caminar pasillo arriba.

— ¡Hey Keith!  — vuelve a llamar su atención caminando hacia él.

El silencio regresa como respuesta.

— Tengo una pregunta.

Lance se ha colocado a su lado tratando de seguirlo a pesar de las largas zancadas que da él, enfurruñado.

— ¿Tanto te importa?

Keith duda aminorando el paso un instante. Ha suavizado su mueca, sin embargo no tarda en fruncir el ceño de nuevo y caminar aún más rápido que antes. Esto hace que Lance casi corra hacia él.

— ¡Keith!

— No tengo tiempo.

— Sí que tienes tiempo. Si no, no te hubieras distraído y saltado la puerta del aseo.

Se detiene en seco, llevándose una mano al puente de la nariz, el cual presiona. Suspira agotado. Acto seguido se da la vuelta caminando al que era su objetivo inicial.

Lance lo observa a escasos centímetros más adelante, los cuales ha adelantado al correr. 

Cuando la puerta del aseo se cierra, Lance baraja sus opciones.

Una: ignorarlo y meterse en su habitación. Hacer como que no ocurre nada.

Dos: Esperar a que Keith salga del aseo y volver a intentar hablar con él. Corre el peligro de que se meta en su habitación y deje de escucharlo.

Tres: Hablarle a través de la puerta del aseo. Donde no tiene escapatoria.

La tercera es la buena, un plan infalible.

Tratando de pisar lo más despacio posible para no hacer ruido, se coloca frente a la puerta.

— Ejem  — se aclara la garganta. Keith lo escucha y le da un vuelco el corazón. Esperaba que Lance hubiera regresado a su habitación. —  ¿Va todo bien, tío?

Keith suspira. Se encuentra frente al lavabo, agachando la cabeza. No responde. Lance no vuelve a hablar. Keith cree que ya se ha ido.

— Keith…  — Lance pronuncia su nombre con suavidad. Keith apenas puede escucharlo desde dentro.

Otro espacio de silencio en el que ninguno dice nada. Keith debería de haber sabido del baño hacía un par de minutos, pero sabía que Lance estaba allí frente a la puerta y que lo atosigaría a preguntas.

— ¿Qué quieres, Lance?  — pregunta, rindiéndose, a la vez que abre la puerta y se queda apoyado con un brazo sobre el marco.

Puede ver como en la cara de Lance aparece una sonrisa. Keith evita que se le contagie.

— Esta tarde, en el comedor, has dicho cosas.

— ¿Qué cosas?

— Venga ya, no eres lo que se diga hablador, tienes que acordarte.

Keith suspira. Se cruza de brazos y deja caer el cuerpo a un lado, hasta que se apoya en el marco de la puerta.

— Sí, me acuerdo.

— ¿Tanto te importa?

La misma pregunta de antes. A Keith se le tensa el cuerpo de nuevo, invadido por una extraña sensación.

— ¿Qué no te acuerdes de qué? ¿De qué te sostuve entre mis brazos?  — ríe —  Solo era una broma  — desvía la mirada, tratando de convencer a Lance, porque a él mismo no puede.

— Ah, ya, claro  — responde decepcionado.

Lance baja la cabeza y se dispone a marcharse.

— Espera.

Keith ha apoyado la mano en su hombro. Lo escucha suspirar.

— Era cierto.

— Y yo me siento fatal por no recordarlo  — le corta Lance antes de que pueda seguir —  Quiero decir  — trata de corregirse y reconstruir de nuevo la guardia que ha bajado —  Lo recuerdo vagamente.

— No pasa nada, en serio. No es... Importante  — duda al pronunciar la última palabra y cuando lo hace, nota que le escuece la garganta.

Lance se gira. No le mira a los ojos.

— Pero…  — continúa Keith —  ¿Por qué no lo has dicho antes? 

— Sabes que trabajo mal bajo presión  — un rubor invade sus mejillas. Comienza a gesticular innecesariamente con las manos.

— Algo me suena sí  — ironiza.

— Es en serio.  — Keith nunca ha visto esa actitud en Lance —  Pero quiero que sepas que apenas lo recuerdo... No es nítido. Era morado y blanco y negro y... Rojo. Por eso me suena. También me suena que dije algo.

— Somos un gran equipo —interrumpe Keith recordando en voz alta.

— ¿Qué?

— Eso dijiste y por eso le doy tanta importancia. Por si lo dijiste de verdad o ni siquiera la recuerdas. Me consuela un poco que tengas una vaga idea de lo que pasó  — se encoge de hombros.

— Somos un gran equipo…  — repite en un susurro.

Keith espera a que salga del trance en el que acaba de entrar. Parece que trata de recordar y unir puntos, ideas que se le pasan por la cabeza. Debe de admitir que es una imagen muy divertida.

Entonces Lance asiente con seguridad.

— Lo somos.

Keith abre los ojos, gratamente sorprendido.

— ¿Lo somos? 

— Sí  — asiente —  Pero eso no significa que vaya a dejar de reírme de ti o de tu estúpido pelo.

— Ahí está, el Lance que yo conozco. Sabía que te estabas poniendo demasiado tierno  — muestra lo que a Lance parece una sonrisa.

Lance ríe nervioso, llevándose la mano a la nuca. Acto seguido se aclara la garganta y al hablar cambia el tono de voz a uno más grave.

— ¿Qué esperabas?  —responde Lance.  Se le escapa otra risa nerviosa. 

— Anda  — ríe Keith y comienza a caminar hacia las habitaciones.

Ambos caminan en silencio hasta que la habitación de Lance se presenta ante ellos.

— Buenas noches  — se despide Lance.

Keith asiente. 

Tras un par de segundos sin hablar, casi al mismo tiempo se dan la vuelta, yendo en sus respectivas direcciones.

Quizás, _él_ es lo que le da sentido completo al equipo.


End file.
